Computers and other electronic machines have become increasingly interconnected. At the same time, they have become more complicated in terms of hardware, software, and functionality. The greater level of complication enables complex attacks to be perpetrated on them. The increased interconnection enables attacks to be spread between and among different machines at a very fast pace.
These factors have created an environment in which electronic machines are constantly exposed to maleficent exploits. Such exploits can cause great harm. For example, exploits can cause the loss of data and malfunctions that consume time and other resources. Exploits can also result in the theft of information, including valuable private and confidential data. To combat these attacks, an industry has arisen that attempts to thwart the perpetration of maleficent exploits. Unfortunately, current industry efforts fail to prevent all malware from causing harm.